Left Behind
by Xanpluto
Summary: Stranded. Abandoned. Alone. What will Tk and Kari do when they discover they are stranded on the side of the road? How will Tai and Matt react after accidently abandoning their siblings? What happens when two people are all alone? Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waking Up

* * *

The digidestineds gang was crunched into two cars; Joe driving one, Tai the other. It had been two years since they had all been together, and they thought it was about time for a reunion. After much arguing and discussion, it was decided that they would go camping up in the woods.

The trip started out a little frantic…

"Tai, wake up!"

"Tai!!!"

"Ugh, what is it Kari?" Tai opened his eyes with immediate annoyance at being woken up.

"Tai, it's almost 7 o'clock. We're suppose to pick Tk, Matt, Mimi and Sora up at 7:30."

"What?"

Kari gave him an annoyed glare from where she stood, "C'mon Tai, you can't be that stupid. Remember we're going camping."

"What?" Suddenly remembering the trip, Tai threw the covers off of him and stood up. "Holy shit, why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I did, and you said you were up. That was an hour ago."

"Kari, you're never supposed to believe what I say in the mornings."

"Tai, don't blame this on me," she flung her arm in the air dramatically and left the room.

Tai grabbed his clothes, and ran to the shower.

**

* * *

**

Ring, Ring

"Hello, Tk speaking."

"Hi Tk, it's Kari."

"What's up, Kari?"

"Well Tai, just got up, so we might be a little late."

"Oh, that's ok. I bet Sora will be pissed, though."

Kari laughed at his comment, "Yeah, do you think you could call for me."

"Sure, but why can't you?"

"I'm a little busy."

Tk's interest was peaked, "With what?"

"It's a secret."

"C'mon Kari, you can tell me."

She teased him with a dignified voice, "Mr. Takaishi you need to learn to be patient."

Tk responded in the same manor, "Miss Kamiya, I don't understand why you can't tell me."

Kari returned to her sweet voice, "It's a present." She hung up the phone.

Tk heard the beep and turned off the phone himself. It wasn't like Kari to be so secretive. O'well he'd find out eventually.

"Who was that?" Matt had just come out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair clenching to his face.

"Lucky for you, you'll have time to blow dry your hair because Tai's running late."

"Yeah I was worrying I might not have time to blow dry my—HEY! WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE AN INSULT?" Tk started laughing hysterically at his brothers dullness, Matt somewhat insulted chased Tk down and placed him in a headlock. Playfully he threatened, "I'm going to give you a noogie for that and then your hair is going to be so messed up for your girlfriend."

Tk's cheeks turned bright red and he broke the hold Matt had on his neck. In a sweeping motion he flipped him around causing him fly in the air and land with his back on the ground. He looked up shocked at his little brother's actions, "What's the big problem?"

"Kari's not my girlfriend!"

Matt defensively sat up pulling himself to his feet, "I never said anything about Kari." Realizing he had fallen into the trap, Tk angrily stocked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Matt watched him go concern on his face. Then he lifted his arm to support his now sore back, "Since when did he get so strong?"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Going

**Chapter 2: Getting Going**

* * *

Kari hung up the phone and walked back to her room. She sat back down at her desk. In front of her was a stack of pictures of Tk and her, from the past few years. She was putting them together in an album. On the cover it said, Memories. Kari didn't like it. She got out a pen and scratched out the word. In its place she wrote:

_Hope and Light forever_

She got out some tissue paper and wrapped the book in it. As a finishing detail she tied a green bow around it.

"Perfect." She sighed to herself.

"What's perfect?"

Kari jumped and turned around. Her big brother standing above her shoulder.

"Did you get a gift for Tk?" Tai mocked.

Kari turned around trying to hide her blush, "Shut up, Tai." She stuffed the present into her coat pocket. "What do you want, anyways?"

"I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yeah." Kari got up and walked past her brother and out of the room, she made sure that her face was still hidden.

Tai followed her out and to the front door. There sat two backpacks and two sleeping bags, two pillows, and two tents. The both picked up their respective stuff as dragged it down to Tai's car.

Tai got in the driver's seat and Kari in the passengers.

"Ready to go pick up your lover boy!" Tai teased while putting the key into the ignition.

Kari blushed, and quickly corrected him, "We're suppose to pick up Sora and Mimi first."

Tai just laughed and drove off.

**

* * *

**

"TAICHI KAMIYA, YOU'RE 30 MINUTES LATE. AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MORE RESPONSIBLE?"

"Come'on Sora, don't be two hard on him." Mimi chirped.

"Yeah Sora, don't be two hard on me." Tai gave a goofy smile and started putting her stuff into the back. "Ok let's go."

"Wait, Tai you forgot about my stuff," a look of distress was plastered on Mimi's face.

"What I just put in like 5 bags!"

"That was Sora's, I have another 7." Mimi pointed to a pile of bags 10 feet away.

Tai's mouth gawked open, "What!?!"

All three girls started giggling. "Be a doll and go get them please." Mimi gave off an irresistible smile.

Reluctantly, Tai walked over to the bags his head drooping.

Mimi's bags were shoved into the middle seat because it was bigger and Sora and Mimi crawled into the back seats. They set off driving.

They reached Matt and Tk's apartment within 5 minutes. They were waiting on the curb. Tk quickly walked up to Kari's rolled down window and gave her a wide smile. Matt, on the other hand, opened the door to the van and revealed an already occupied seat. "How exactly are we suppose to fit?"

Tai got out of the car and looked at the back seat, he scratched his head uncomfortably, "I hadn't exactly thought of that."

"We had better call Joe?" Sora offered.

Tai whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Joe. "Hey Joe, we're having a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Mimi and Sora brought too much stuff and now we're out two seats."

"Ok, we'll be right over."

Tai hung up the phone and they all waited around 10 minutes until the rest of the group showed up.

"Ugh, we do have a problem." Joe commented his face squinted in concern.

Izzy, constantly thinking, made a proposal. "Why don't we just put some more of the junk from our car into the middle seat of Tai's car and then it will free up some room for two more people to ride with Joe."

"Wait repeat that again!" Davis asked a glazed expression on his face.

Yolie turned to with an annoyed expression, "Put your junk in Tai's car, than two of them," she point to Tai's caravan, "can ride with us."

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head, "Ok, I get it, so Kari's going to ride with us." He had a dorky smile on his face.

Kari's face forced a smile, she loved Davis and all, but just as a friend. His constant comments were sometimes a little overbearing. Luckily, Tai came to her rescue, "Kari is riding with me."

"Well then I can ride with Kari."

Tk who understood the plan completely now had a slight frown on his face, but it was so slight that only Matt could recognize it. He came to the rescue this time portraying the protective brother act, "No, Tk must ride with me and I'm riding with Tai."

"So then," Ken questioned, "Sora and Mimi are going with us and the siblings are sticking together."

"Yup!" Matt and Tai said on command.

"Oh'darnmit, I wanted to ride with my woman—"

"Your what!?!" Kari asked peevishly.

"My—ah—my friend." Davis responding awkwardly.

Ken and Cody grabbed onto his arms and began dragging him back to Joe's van, "well luckily you'll get to be with seven of your friends."

The group proceeded to putting their junk in the bigger seat of Tai's van. Tai jumped into the driver's seat, while Matt took passenger. This left Tk and Kari to climb over the baggage and into the back seat.

"How you doing back there guys?" Matt asked while turning around to look at him, to his dismay all the baggage blocked them from view.

"We'll, it's slightly crowded, but we'll be fine." Tk answered back.

"What I can't here you, the stuff is making some sound barrier."

Tk yelled, "I said, it's slightly crowded, but we'll be fine!"

"Yeah, let's hit the road!" Kari responded excitedly.

"Ten hours of driving here we go!" Tai shouted as he pulled out.

They were off.

* * *

_Ok guys, if you're starting to fret that this isn't so great, well all i can say is it get's a hell of a lot better. It's those first two chapters that are the worst to get threw, I promise the next will be great._

_Xanpluto_

_I don't own digimon but this is my own work._


	3. Chapter 3: Stranded

* * *

They had been driving for about four hours, and Kari was currently chatting on the phone with Davis. Apparently he had stolen the phone from Yolie and was now asking Kari _exactly _what she and Tk were doing.

"We're just talking Davis…No we haven't…What did you say?..."

Beep!

"The phone just lost service."

"I'm sure Davis is heartbroken." Tk commented and they both started laughing. After the laughter died, there was silence.

After a few minutes Kari's eyes began to droop. "Are you tired, Kari?" Tk asked concerned.

Kari looked up at him a slight blush coming to her cheeks, "Yeah I was up really late last night."

"Doing what?" Tk asked his interest peaked for the second time today.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you eventually."

"Will I be able to sneak it out of you now?"

Kari gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, "No you will not be able to."

"Fine then, I'll just use that patience a certain friend told me to find."

"Well, that friend is very wise." Kari replied a twinkle in her eye.

Tk responded a wide smile on his face, "Yes she is, and she also needs to take a nap, right about now."

He reached forward and grabbed one of the many pillows and set it on his lap. Then he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down, too.

Kari allowed herself to be pulled softly down and snuggled herself up to him. "Thanks, Tk."

"Shush, just go to sleep."

**

* * *

**

Kari awoke to shouting. She opened her eyes and looked up at the concerned expression on Tk's face.

"What's going on?"

Tk looked down at her and replied in a soft voice, "we lost the others and now Matt and Tai are fighting about directions."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN EXIT 148!"

"IT SAYS RIGHT HERE EXIT 160!"

"NO YOU DUMBASS IT'S 148!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMBASS, MATT?"

"I JUST DID, WERE YOU TO SLOW TO CATCH THAT?"

"It sounds like a battle alright."

"Yeah, you should just go back to sleep, though."

Kari lifted her head off of the pillow, "I'm awake now I couldn't possibly fall asleep, I do however want to go somewhere a little quieter."

"Come'on let's wait outside and go for a walk or something." Kari nodded her head and followed Tk over the baggage and out the door.

Tai and Matt were bent over a map, and shouting too loudly to notice any commotion.

The road seemed to be built in the center of a very large forest. Kari's baby blue T-shirt and jean shorts seemed to stand out among the dense green. It was flattering to say the least. She looked like an angel, a hot angel, Tk couldn't help thinking. Her shorts showed off her skinny legs and nice curves. It would be a lie to say he wasn't turned on. She reached back in the van and grabbed her blue coat and put it on. When she looked up Tk's gaze was fixed on her hips.

"Tk, why are you staring at me?"

Tk snapped out of it and looked up at her eyes instead of the rest of her, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now." After the realization of what he just said hit him, his cheeks flushed pink.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Kari responded keeping her true feeling to herself. She wasn't about to say that he looked hot and sexy right then, but she was sure thinking about it. The wind blew and ruffled his blond hair. It was left looking messed up and practically irresistible.

"Thanks," he gave a warm smile. "Hey Kari, look at those flowers right there." He started walking over to them, and she fallowed.

As she walked ten feet behind him the wind stirred up again. This time she watched as his white T-shirt clung to his well conditioned chest and muscled legs threw khakis. At his height of 6'1", good looks, and superb basketball skills it was no wonder he had become one of most wanted guys at their high school, but yet he didn't have a girl friend.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around.

"Kari, what's taking so long?"

"You walk faster than I do," she commented back, slightly flushed from her thoughts.

Tk waited for her to catch up and then they walked the rest of the way together. The flowers were absolutely beautiful. They were completely white except for the fiery red center of the petals. The edges were smooth and elegant.

"Wow, they're so beautiful!" Kari said with admiration in her voice as she and Tk kneeled down to look at them.

Tk picked broke off one of the flowers and held it out to her, "For you."

Kari graciously accepted the flower and placed it behind her ear, "Tk, thank you so much."

"Anything for you, but we had better get back to the van."

"Yeah, your right."

Tk got to his feet and held out a hand to help up Kari. Kari accepted it, and when Tk started walking she didn't let go. Tk didn't mind.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, it was Exit 152, so we were both wrong." Matt stated factually.

Tai nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry for shouting man."

"Don't worry about it, I shouted just as much."

"Ok let's get out of the shithole and back on the highway." Tai said energetically.

"O'man, the others are going to be so pissed, we have like an hour of backtracking."

"Prepare for the wrath."

Both boys started laughing loudly as they did a U turn and headed back up the road.

**

* * *

**

"Where are they?" Kari's heart began to beat wildly. "They didn't leave us did they?"

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure they'll be back in a few minutes." He gave her hand a squeeze and tried to hind his own worry.

"Tk we're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well it's authentic camping," Tk tried to joke but it came out dry.

Kari looked up at his expression; she knew he was just trying to stay calm for her. Tears burst from her eyes and she clung to Tk's chest. He protectively put his arms around her. "Don't worry Kari, I made a promise to Tai, all those years ago and I'm determined to keep it. I will protect you."

Kari's body racked in tears and all she could manage in reply was to dig her face deeper into his shirt.

They stood there for almost an hour; still they saw so sign of a vehicle. Kari was still buried in Tk's shirt. Tk was rocking them both back and forth, whispering hushes into her ears. Soon all her tears had dried up and her body stopped shaking. Tk's grip was still firm.

Another hour had passed; Tk guessed it was around 5 o'clock. Though the sun hadn't set, its warm rays couldn't penetrate the dense forest. Kari had been smart and grabbed her coat, he was left exposed. It wasn't that bad because he had Kari's heat, from where they still stood, his arms wrapped around hers, was warm enough. But, he would freeze if Tai and Matt didn't get here soon.

Tk looked down at Kari, though she stood, he thought her to be asleep. She must have cried herself into a slumber. He removed his arms and lifted Kari up bridal style, and then he lowered himself to the ground. Sitting crisscross on the side of the road, he placed her on his lap, face still in his chest, legs hanging over his knee.

Another hour past.


	4. Chapter 4: Torment

_Hey everybody, Xanpluto here to welcome you to Chapter 4. Some question I've been asked are why hasn't Tai and Matt discovered they're missing? This was explained in Chapter 2. Here's a little summery though:_

_Mimi and Sora had so much junk that only 4 people could fit in one of the vans. Matt and Tai are in the frount, all the stuff is in the middle seat, and Kari and Tk are in the back. The stuff is piled so high that it's not very easy to see Kari and Tk from the front. Add to this that Tai and Matt arn't the brightest of people and now you see why they are oblivious to the fact that they're siblings are missing._

_Thanks for all the reviews._

_I don't own digimon, but if it's up for sale I'd buy it._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Torment****

* * *

**

"Where are they?" Kari's heart began to beat wildly. "They didn't leave us did they?"

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure they'll be back in a few minutes." He gave her hand a squeeze and tried to hide his own worry.

"Tk we're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, it's authentic camping," Tk tried to joke but it came out dry.

Kari looked up at his expression; she knew he was just trying to stay calm for her. Tears burst from her eyes and she clung to Tk's chest. He protectively put his arms around her. "Don't worry Kari, I made a promise to Tai all those years ago and I'm determined to keep it. I will protect you."

Kari's body racked in tears and all she could manage in reply was to dig her face deeper into his shirt.

They stood there for almost an hour; still they saw so sign of a vehicle. Tk began rocking them both back and forth, whispering hushes into her ears. Soon all her tears had dried up and her body stopped shaking. Tk's grip was still firm.

Another hour had passed; Tk guessed it was around 5 o'clock. Though the sun hadn't set, its warm rays couldn't penetrate the dense forest. Kari had been smart and grabbed her coat, he was left exposed. It wasn't that bad because he had Kari's heat, from how they stood, his arms wrapped around hers, was warm enough. But, he would freeze if Tai and Matt didn't get here soon.

Tk looked down at Kari, though she remained standing, he thought her to be asleep. She must have cried herself into a slumber. He removed his arms and lifted Kari up bridal style, and then he lowered himself to the ground. Sitting crisscross on the side of the road, he placed her on his lap, face still in his chest, legs hanging over his knee.

_Another hour past_.

Tk's exposed back was getting cold as the temperature lowered and the wind picked up. He was getting tired of searching the road for cars, he doubted any would come. But none the less, it would be bad to be asleep on the street, if one did appear. Then again, if a car appeared it might not notice them on the side of the road.

Tk placed Kari a little distance away from the road and went in search of some sticks. He connected three small branches together in a standing triangle with some of the vines that were lying everywhere. Then he tied a long stick between the triangles. He took off his shirt and tore the seams to make a long banner. On the shirt he wrote in dirt: Help. Lastly he put his contraption in the middle of the road, so that it could be seen no matter which way a person might be driving.

He walked back to were Kari lay and lay beside her in the direction of the wind. He would act as a human shield, as long as he knew she would be comfortable. Once lying down she immediately curled up to his side, he had no complaints, for he was shivering and Goosebumps protruded from his skin. Even with her heat he continued to tremble.

_Another hour past._

Tk was praying that Matt and Tai would show up soon. His chest, hands, and feet had gone numb and he was extremely alert, the only thing that kept him from exploding was looking down at Kari's tear stained face. He had to protect her no matter what.

_Another hour past._

Tk guess it was around 8 o'clock. The night was black, little moon or star light could make it threw the treetops. Tk gave thanks that it was a warm night so far, but a warm night meant 60 F and high winds.

_Two hours past._

He was shaking threw the numbness and clinging even tighter to Kari. Time seemed to be going slower than usual. The temperature dropped to 40F the winds seemed stronger.

_Three hours later._

He stopped shaking and instead went into a daze. He couldn't move any part of his body without an overwhelming sensation of pain. He chose to remain still.

_Two hours later._

He saw the light yet he couldn't _see _the light. His eyes were wide open but his mind was far from alert.


	5. Chapter 5: Reveals

_I know it's short but I'll have the next one up real quickly._

_Oh and I forgot to answer a review. Yes there will be some Taiora but it doesn't come until chapter 14. The only reason why you have to wait so long is because they won't reunite until that Chapter. Chapter 13 has lots of Kenyako, if you love that coupling._

_Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reveals** **

* * *

**

Tai and Matt drove up to the campsite at around 10 o'clock. They were greeted with annoyed and peeved digidestineds.

"We've been waiting for our stuff for almost two hours!" Sora snipped.

"Yeah, only Joe and Izzy had anything at all. Now we have to set up our tents in the pitch dark." Yolie joined in.

"I've been without my things for hours I need them, now!" Mimi whined and dashed towards the car, opening the door in a fluent motion.

"We're sorry but we got lost—"

"Where's Kari?" Davis interrupted.

They all watched as Mimi flung their stuff onto the ground in search of her own which was on the bottom of the pile.

"She and Tk have been asleep for the last 5 or 6 hours." Matt answered briskly while watching Mimi.

"TA, wake up and get off my girl," Davis ran towards the van and wrestled with Mimi, who had just spotted her bag, to get in threw the door. Suddenly they both stopped.

"TAAAAIIIII!" Mimi screamed back at them, "MAAATTTTTTT!"

Everyone was a little freaked out by her sudden outburst and stop of motion. Davis pulled his head out and turned to look at the older brothers. "They're gone!"


	6. Chapter 6: OH, shite!

_Well this one isn't as short as the last one, but it's still pretty short just keep hanging on. The next few are way longer!_

_I dream of owning digimon, but it hasn't come true yet_

_Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 6: OH, Shite!**

* * *

"WHAT!?!" Both Tai and Matt ran forward and looked for themselves.

"But they where there the when we left," a hysterical Tai gawked.

Matt joined the hysteria, "We've been driving the whole time—"

The pair began freaking out and flailing arms. Sora slapped them both hard on the face.

They looked at her in shock, "think, did you even stop to go to the bathroom."

"No." The both answered.

"Well, that's a bit strange," Yolie put forward, "you had a girl in your car yet you never stopped to go to the bathroom."

Tai and Matt looked even more horror stricken for not noticing.

"Never mind that," Sora continued, "did you ever stop for any other reasons."

"NO" They chorused.

Matt turned to Tai quickly and had his finger pointing out, "WAIT, we stopped when we got lost."

"But we were only stopped for like 10 minutes. It can't be, can it."

"Did any of you get out of the van?"

"No." Matt answered.

"—but we couldn't exactly see them that clearly."

"Plus, we were yelling awfully loud. They might have tried to get away from the noise."

"Guys," Ken interrupted, "why don't you just call them."

"Ahhhh!" Tai and Matt rapidly got out there phones and speed dialed their respective siblings.

Both got their answering machines.

"Shit, Tk's lost service."

"Kari, too."

After a few moments of silence Tai dashed around the van and into the driver's seat. Matt followed.

Davis began to run too, but they were already speeding off and out of his reach. Davis gave up. Right before they went out of sight, Tai slammed on the brakes causing the sliding door to crash shut. They were speeding off again.

While Davis was walking back Ken stated, "They were so concerned about their siblings _only_ riding with them, yet they were the ones who lost them."


	7. Chapter 7: Sensuality

**Chapter 7: Sensuality**

* * *

Kari woke up after the sun had risen. The brightness caught her by alarm. She sat up an realized where she was. A strong breeze blew and she looked in its direction, there she saw Tk.

He was laying perfectly straight and rigid. His chest was bare and goose bumped, his lips were blue and dry, but most scary were his eyes which were wide open and staring blankly into the sky.

"Tk!" She cried out loud.

He made no reply.

Fear struck her heart. He wasn't dead was he? A tear fell from her eye. It slowly slid down her cheek and hung on her chin. Tk reached up his rigid hand and wiped the tear from her face, "don't—cr—y—K—ar—i"

Hope flooded to her, yet she leant down her head, her hair shielding her face from Tk's view. She couldn't help but cry, he had done everything to protect her, and he even sacrificed his own health. The tears rolled down her nose and dripped onto his chest.

"K—ar—i—I—don't—ike—it—when—you—cr—y"

"ooooh, Tk" She lowered down on top of him, stripping her coat off and allowing more of her own heat to transfer to him. She grabbed his hands in hers, creating a pocket of heat.

Tk couldn't help but smile on the inside, she was so warm, so angelic, and for the moment she was all his. Soon, he felt the heat return to his body and began fidgeting. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I need to move." He answered sadly. Kari got off of him and offered a hand; Tk took it and got to his feet. At first he swayed and almost collapsed onto Kari, but Kari held onto his arm and steadied him. After a few minutes he said, "I'm ok now," but she won't let go.

"Please, Tk." She pleaded.

He looked into her big glassy eyes and couldn't help but nod. She clung to his arm.

"What are we to do now?" She asked.

"You're going to put your coat back on and keep warm," He said firmly.

"No I refuse, you should put it on."

"Kari, you know it won't fit me, plus I'm getting use to the cold."

Kari stared back at him relentlessly. Tk knew he had to take action so pretending to pick up the coat for himself, he pulled her to the ground in a quick motion and then straddled her on the ground.

"Tkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" She screamed and tried to get free.

"Kari, just be still." She wouldn't. Tk held her arms together on the ground with one hand and with the other forced the coat back on her, despite her kicking and screaming. It wasn't long before his strength overpowered hers.

"I'm just going to tear if off again," Kari threatened.

"And then I'm going to force it onto you again." Tk said his grip still firm on her hands and his face a foot from hers. Kari had still been fighting his grip, but at last she went limp.

"Thanks, Tk" Her voice lost all its stubbornness and determination and was now soft and kind. Tk was shocked at the sudden change. "You're always looking out for me, even if it means you're the one who gets hurt."

"Kari I—"

"No Tk, let me finish. You've always been there for me whether in the digital world or this one. Out of everyone, even Tai, I'm glad I got stuck here with you."

Tk looked down at her, a tear was forming in her eye. "Kari I…I" Tk was lost in words, so he decided to take action. He leaned his face closer, only a centimeter from hers. She raised her head that last centimeter and their lips met. They divulged into a passionate kiss. Somewhere along the way Tk had lost his grip on her hands. They ran amuck on the stretch of his bare chest, and then roamed threw his golden hair. Tk left her lips to make his way along her sensitive neck. She let out a slight squeal and sensually yanked on his hair. Tk looked up at her exasperated face. He jumped off of her and backed away a good five feet. "I'm sorry, Kari, I didn't mean to…I…"

Kari sat up slightly out of breath. "Tk I—I didn't tell you to stop."

"But Tai, will kill me."

"Don't worry; I can take care of him." She paused a moment, "Tk, I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Was that kiss meaningless, an act of desperation because it's a good possibility that we die out here?"

"No Kari, it wasn't—I couldn't..."

"Then please don't leave me right now; come closer, you must still be cold."

Tk made his way back and sat besides her, "Does this mean you'll keep the coat on?"

"For now." She signed, knowing she had lost the battle, "Can we please go get your shirt down?"

"It's no use," Tk said a little less heartily than she would have liked, "All the seams are ripped and I wouldn't risk taking it down incase someone comes and doesn't see us here."

"But will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me—" Unfortunately he choose the worst time to say this because a gigantic shiver went down his back.

"Tk." Kari whined.

"I'll be fine."

None the less Kari scooted closer to him and wrapped in a hug, "You had better be."


	8. Chapter 8: Dealing

_Lo siento, another short chapter. Well it's not as short as some of the other ones, but it is a little short. The reason is that I didn't want Kari or Tk to be in this chapter so it keeps you wondering what's happening between them, but they'll back in the next one, which is actually decently long._

_Thanks for all the comments, they put a smile on my face,_

_Xanpluto_

* * *

* * *

"Out of all the bags you threw out, Mimi, why'd only two of them have to be sleeping bags." Davis whined.

"O shut up, Davis" Yolie shoot back.

The remaining digidestineds were all huddled in one tent, trying to keep warm with only two sleeping bags.

"Guys let's just be cool, it's morning so it doesn't matter anymore." A calm Joe tried to preach.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here," Yolie said while unzipping the tent. "Ken are you coming?"

Ken jumped at the invitation, "heck yeah."

"Lucky bastard," Davis mumbled under his breath, "They're probably going to go make out or something."

Sora gave him a kick from under the sleeping bag, "Davis stop that. Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean others shouldn't be happy."

"But I do have a girlfriend!"

"Davis, Kari does not count. I've read the signs and you're going no where." Mimi commented.

"Ugh!" Davis got out of the tent and headed off in his own direction.

"DAVIS! Don't forget the buddy system!" Joe yelled while running after him.

**

* * *

**

Tai was driving like a maniac, several times Matt would yell at him to slow down or the cops would pull them over and it'd waste more time. Reluctantly he obliged.

"Shit Matt, how could we forget them?"

"I don't know. This is practically the worse thing I've even done to Tk, including all the times I abandoned him for the band." Matt's face was pained.

"What time is it?" Tai asked anxiously.

Matt looked down at his watch, "3 o'clock in the morning."

"So, they've been stranded for…?"

"12 hours."

"O God, why would you curse us." Muttering under his breath, Tai sped up to pass a car.

"Let's just think positive, they're probably fine."

"And if they're not?"

"Then God really does hate us, but just keep hope for their sake."

**Ring, Ring!**

"Will you grab that for me, Matt?"

"Sure." Matt picks up the ringing cell phone. "Oh, Hello Mrs. Kamiya, no Tai is busy right now…He forgot to call you when they arrived…Well he says that's he's really sorry about that…Um, Kari is with Tk…Yeah they decided to take a walk…Uh, yeah I know it's 3 in the morning and that's why Tai forbid them to take a walk…They're, um, sleeping…Yeah he'll call you back in the morning." Matt hung up the phone and let out a great sign.

"This is bad, Matt."

"Well it's not like I lied to your mom."

"But you—oh crap!"

The van suddenly jerked to the left and almost entered the other lane. Tai gripped both hands on the steering wheel sot that his knuckles turned white. He tried to get control of the van and skidded of to the emergency lane. Both he and Matt, scared silly, jumped out of the van and looked around. The tire had blown out.

"This is just great!" Tai said in heated anger while kicking the tire.

Matt just clenched his fists and slid to the ground. _What had they done to deserve this?_


	9. Chapter 9: Desire

_**Yay, I'm out of school!!!**_

* * *

_Ok, my fellow readers and writers. I must warn you that I have Changed the rating to_ **M **_because of sexual content._

_I repeat, this story is now rated_ **M.** _Please don't get angry, it's just how it is, so deal._

_Xanpluto_

_I don't own digimon._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Desire****

* * *

**

Grumble, grumble.

"Kari, your tummy is making noises."

Tk's head was rested on Kari's stomach as she ruffled his hair. Kari looked down at him, not the least bit surprised. "And yours isn't?" Tk frowned at sat up. He ruffled threw the pockets of his khakis and pulled out a granola bar and a gum wrapper.

"Here!" He shoved the granola bar into her hands.

"No way, Tk! You're not wining this time, we're going to split it!" Kari's voice was strong and unwavering. He reluctantly took the piece she offered him.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" She watched him until it was in his mouth before eating her own half. She chewed and swallowed it quickly.

"It wasn't much, but at least it was something." Tk signed sadly.

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait." He said flatly.

"But Tk, we've been waiting for hours, we should at least entertain ourselves or else we'll die of boredom."

"So, what do you have in mind? We shouldn't stray far in case someone drives by."

"Well we could go back to those beautiful flowers."

"Fine with me." Tk shrugged and got up offering a hand to Kari. She took it and they made their way threw the thicket of forest again.

"They are so pretty." Kari recited.

"Kinda."

Kari tuned around and looked at him, "What do you mean 'kinda' they're gorgeous."

"They're beautiful flowers, but from where I'm standing, they're only the second most beautiful thing in this forest."

Kari's face turned scarlet, "What's number 1?"

"You, of course."

Kari giggled and thanked him.

"I don't see why I'm getting thanked, it's the honest truth."

Kari smiled and stood on tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the lips, "thank you, Tk, for everything." She turned her back to him and started walking away. Tk remained standing, after that glimpse of a kiss he wanted her lips on his again, but she was going away. Much to his delight she turned around about 25 feet later and shouted back at him, "Are you coming slow poke." Tk ran the distance in record time and was out of breath, but Kari didn't care. She pulled his panting lips down to her and enveloped them in another, much more deep, kiss.

She let him get air, "I should have known better than to tease you with a light kiss, because I was not only making you suffer but myself as well."

"What is this you're saying, Miss Kamiya?" He teased.

"Basically I'm telling you that you're a great kisser."

Tk leaned down and kissed her with such force and vigilance that she was forced backwards until her back met a tree. Tk felt up the length of her smooth arms and held her wrists above her head with one hand. The other hand mover gracefully back down and ended at the first button of her coat. Through all this, their lips were locked.

After all the buttons were undone, Tk progressed the kissing to the small area of chest now exposed. Kari pleasurably moaned, but suddenly she lifted up her leg and kicked him in the stomach.

He stumbled backwards, losing his hold on her wrists. At first he was a little disappointed, he ached for her, but that was quickly overridden as he saw what she was doing.

Her coat slid off her shoulders and fell silently to the ground. She crossed her arms and then lifted her baby blue shirt off her head and held it in one hand. Her body was even more flawless than he had imagined. He skin glistened with a slight amount of sweat and her breasts peaked from a pink poke a dotted bra. She was gorgeous.

Kari just stood there a little self consciously, it was his job to tell her just how beautiful she was. He walked up to her slowly and took the shirt from her hand, dropping it to the ground. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Dazzling blue met deep chocolate.

Tk put his hand beneath the back of her head, holding it securely. Then, he bent down and kissed her reassuringly.

After a few moments, Kari was feeling more comfortable not to mention frisky. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The slight force caused Tk to stumble backward until it was he who was backed up against a tree.

He wrapped his arms around Kari's bottom to help her from falling and then looked straight at his beautiful scenery. Kari was now higher than him, her hands rummaging threw his hair, which left Kari's breasts at eye level. He submerged himself in their glory and thanked God for giving this amazing girl to him.

He balanced Kari's butt on one arm and slithered the other up her back. He reached the clamp and was about to undo it, but then Kari yanked his head back, with the pulling of his very sweaty hair. He gasped in pain.

She didn't let go, instead she leaned down and reached her tongue deep inside his mouth. He momentarily forgot about her clamp as his back slipped down the trunk of the tree. Soon he was lying flat on his back on the ground. Kari still kept a firm grip on his hair and moved out of his mouth and onto his neck and down his chest. She ended her kisses right above his pelvis, stopped by the rim of his boxes and pants.

Forgetting it, she tugged on his hair again, just to hear the gasp of pain. She went up and bit his nipple, he gasped once more. She liked it.

She left his hair and put her hands on his muscular chest, feeling every inch of flawless skin. Meanwhile, Tk ran his right hand up the length of her smooth legs and up her shorts. She stopped her kisses and paid full attention to his actions.

Her shorts were jean, so made stretchy. And because they only went half way down her thighs, the task was easy. His hand met silk panties; he went under them and squeezed her tight butt. She squealed.

Then reality struck him. "Kari, you don't want this."

Kari looked hurt. She responded breathlessly, "I do Tk, I really want this."

Tk pulled his hand out from her shorts and moved Kari off of him and stood up, "No Kari, you only think you do." He turned around and began walking off, leaving a star-struck Kari sitting on the ground.

"Tkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" He turned around and saw Kari running towards him, "Tk, I want this." She pulled his head lower and kissed him avidly.

Tk was drawn in and begun kissing her back. She knew she didn't really want this, but he sure did. He even allowed for her to undo his pants, but when she made to pull down his boxers he grabbed onto her hand sternly. He broke away from the kiss and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Kari, and that's why I'm not going to allow you to do something you'll regret."

He pulled up his pants and walked over to where Kari's shirt and jacket lay. He picked them up and walked back over to her. She was still standing stunned. He slipped the shirt over her head and watched a single tear fall from her eye. "Kari?"

She made no reply besides a few more tears sliding down her cheek. Tk lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to the side of the road.


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting

_This chapter is really short but is necessary for the story line. If you are an awesome, amazing, and fantastic reader you'll leave a really good review and I'll be sure to put the next chapter up real soon._

_Thanks for everything and don't forget to check out my other 2 Takari stories: **Nucances of Light** and** Splattered**_

_Xanpluto_

_I own my soul, this computer, and this plot, but sadly I don't own digimon._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Waiting****

* * *

**

"Wait, how long will it take!?!"

Tai and Matt stood on the side of the road talking to a fat man in a blue jumper. He was the mechanic/tow man. The van didn't have a spare tire so they were forced to call him. Luckily only the tire was screwed up, so the bill wouldn't be much, and it wouldn't need to be towed back to the shop. However, the mechanic hadn't brought the right size of tire.

"You have two options," His voice was gruff but helpful, "I could tow your van back to the shop and fix your tire there, but that would cost around $1000 cash and be faster. OR I could drive to the shop and back with your tire. That'd be about $50 and take about 2 hours because you'd no longer be on the priority list."

"This is ridiculous! We don't have $1000 cash so we're forced to wait. Ahhh!" Matt lashed out, hitting his fist on the van door.

"Well, I'll be on my way then to speed up the process, but first I'm going to need half of the money now." Tai grabbed his wallet and handed the man $25. "I'll be back as fast as business will allow." With that he got into his truck and pulled onto the highway.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Matt let out another yell and hit the van. After around 5 minutes, when he was more calm he looked over at Tai, "You should get some sleep, man, you've been driving for almost 17 hours."

"But—"

"Don't worry I'll keep a look out. Plus there's nothing we can do right now."

Tai reluctantly crawled into the van and lay out on one of the seats. Within a minute he had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11: Wolf

* * *

Tk and Kari sat a good distance away from each other on the side of the road; they had been like that for the last hour, neither had spoken. Kari's back was facing Tk's avoiding his all knowing eyes. Her coat lay discarded besides her.

"I'm sorry, Tk." Her voice gave off the appearance that she was crying.

"Kari—"

"You were right," She turned around and crawled toward him, "I wasn't ready. I wanted to be ready, but I'm not." Tears rolled down he cheeks. _How many more tears could she have?_

Tk reached up and wiped them away. "Kari, please don't cry."

Kari tried to stop her tears but they kept coming. "Do remember that time in 8th grade when Davis tripped and spilled a plate of spaghetti on you?" Kari smiled, "Tai chased him around the house and eventually pummeled him to the ground." Kari let out a small laugh. "Or what about when Yolie first told everyone she was going out with Ken? All three of us went to spy on them, but we got caught. While she was yelling at Davis we snuck away and got ice cream."

Kari laughed again, "I felt so bad for him, though."

"Yeah, I guess he didn't deserve all of her wrath."

Kari's tears stopped and she began her own story, "Remember when we were in the digital world and Agumon got his big head stuck in a hole in a tree?"

"Yeah, and we all lined up and tugged to get it out."

They both started laughing hysterically, but suddenly a howl went threw the still air. Their laughing ceased, "What was that?" Kari whispered her voice shaking.

Tk stood up and looked in the direction of the noise, "It sounds like a wolf or something."

Kari stood up and clenched onto his arm, her grip was rigid and painful. Another howl sounded, it was even louder. "Look!" A straggly looking wolf appeared from the forest. Its rib cage protruded from its body giving a starved look.

Tk pushed Kari behind him and backed up slowly. The wolf started running straight for them, but suddenly stopped and sniffed Kari's coat on the ground. He bit it with his teeth and shook his head.

"Noooo!" Kari screamed and dashed forward towards the wolf and coat. The wolf lifted up his head and prepared to pounce on Kari. It leapt into the air and was about to come cascading down on her, but Tk pushed her out of the way.

Kari skidded ten feet and looked up scared silly. The wolf was on top of Tk and clawing his chest, blood slowing loosely. Tk was trying to fight back but wasn't having the best of luck, but then he managed to kick the wolf in the stomach causing the wolf to move off of him. He stood up and kicked the wolf again; it let out a scream and ran off into the forest. Tk ran a few feet after it, just to make sure it didn't come back.

Then, he turned around and began walking to where Kari still lay, but on the way he collapsed to the ground

Kari popped up and ran to him, "Tk are you alright!?!" Her voice was hysterical, especially since she saw all the blood dripping off his chest.

"I'm fine, just a tad bit tired." Tk said his eyes fighting to stay open. "One question though, why'd you want your coat so badly?"

Kari's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, Tk." He voice was full of guilt and at last she seemed to have run out of tears. "It had a present in it, though."

"Kari a present wasn't worth your safety."

"But it was a present for you, telling you I love you." Kari cupped his face in her hand. "You didn't have to save me."

"But I love you, too."

"ooooh Tk," Kari's heart exploded, she reached down and gave him a giant hug around the next and a kiss on the cheek.

"I should get hurt more often, especially if I get greeted this heroically." Tk said drosily.

Kari gave a smile and ripped of the bottom half of her shirt, "I'd rather you didn't." She laid the fabric on his cuts and pressed hard to stop the bleeding. Tk let out a booming shout while his face winced. "I'm sorry," Kari said apologetically, "but it needs to stop bleeding." Tk just nodded and endured the pain his face still scrunched up.

After about fifteen minutes the bleeding had stopped. Kari tossed the fabric a few feet away from them and ripped off another section from her shirt. Now it hung just barely below her breasts and showed of her flattering stomach and curves. She took the strip and tied it around his chest making a bandage. "There," she said giving him a soft kiss on his injury, "all better."

"Kari?" Tk said in a slight daze.

"Yes."

"I think my cheek hurts, too." Kari looked up and saw the sweet smile on his face.

"O'really."

"Yea."

Kari leaned up and kissed him on both cheeks, "all better?"

Responding sleepily he said, "A little, but now my lips hurt." Kari moved to his lips and gave a little peck. "They still hurt a little." Kari bent down and gave him another soft kiss. When she started to sit up, Tk fallowed her and caught her lips. This time, pulling her back down into a much more erotic kiss.

Tk reached his tongue into her mouth and began wrestling with hers. After a few minutes Kari playfully bit his tongue and he back out. "Are you feeling better, now?"

Tk didn't respond, instead he had finally fallen into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Black

_Another insanly shot chapter, but it's necessary. Thanks for all the reviews._

_Xanpluto_

_I don't own digimon._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Black**

* * *

Matt handed the man another $25 then watched him drive off. He went and shook Tai awake. "Get up man, the tire's fixed." 

Tai jumped up and collided heads with Matt. They both grabbed their aching foreheads. "Sorry, Matt."

"Whatever, let's just get going."

Tai got out and ran around to the driver's seat. He started the engine and then speed off on the empty HWY. "What time is it?"

Matt checked his watch, "Almost three."

"WHAT!?! It took him 5 hours to fix the car."

"Yeah, he said that he was busy at the shop." Matt's voice was pissed off.

"This is awful; it'll be at least another hour and a half before we get there."

"That's if anything else doesn't go wrong," Matt's voice was flat and depressed, "knowing our luck it will."

Tai reached over and punched his friend in the shoulder, "Think Positive! We just gotta hope everything's going to be fine."

**

* * *

**

Tk moaned loudly and shook slightly. He was lying on his back, his body covered in a layer of sweat. Kari kneeled above him, her hand on his forehead. "O'My Gosh! You're burning up!" Tk only let out another groan in reply.

Kari leaned down and undid the bandage around his wounds, in any other situation the sight would have disgusted her, but the forest had made her tough for the moment. His scratches from before had swollen and leaked a black puss. She took of the bandage and wiped some of the puss away. More came out.

Through her fear she still managed to keep her voice calm for Tk, and began talking to him. What she said was random and unimportant; her goal was just to keep him awake. She threw her puss covered rag and took off the remaining of her shirt. She had a routine of dabbing the puss away while muttering.

Tk only got worse. He started sweating profusely and shaking more noticeably. Kari used up the rest of her shirt. She reached down and tore off the end of his khakis. Her cooing wasn't calm anymore, "Tk please don't die on me—Tk I love you—don't leave me—Tkkkkkkkkk!" His eyes remained closed and his breathing erratic. "TK WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, she heard a horn honk, O please let it be help.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost Gone

_Well I think you'll all enjoy this chapter..._

_It's a little short, but it's for good reason._

_I hope you enjoy._

_Xanpluto_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Almost Gone**

* * *

"Where did we stop!?!" Tai asked with apparent frustration.

"It was somewhere around here, just honk your horn so they can hear it!" Matt snapped back. "Look!" Matt pointed forward at a Tk's contraption in the middle of the road. Tai sped up and honked on the horn repeatedly.

From the side of the road they saw Kari's head poke up and then race towards them. Tai was shocked. He stopped the car, flung open the door, and ran towards her. "KARI, what do you think you're doing, what is this!!?" He gestured to her missing shirt his voice full of anger, "What have you and Tk been doing out here—OH' WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Matt was just a few steps behind Tai, and he too raced to conclusions.

"SHUT UP, TAI!!!" Tai was a little startled, Kari's voice was full of fear and shook, it was nothing like he'd heard before. "TK'S HURT!!!"

Before Kari could finished pronouncing her last syllable, Matt was running towards the direction Kari had appeared. Tk lay there his body glistening from sweat and shaking fiercely. His chest was swollen and oozing black. Around him lay blood and black puss covered scraps of fabric.

Tai skidded to a stop behind him, "Oh, Shit."

Matt ran forwards and picked up his brother. He started running back to the van, a much faster Tai in front of him, and a weak and slow Kari behind.

Tai jumped into the drivers seat and Matt threw Tk into the back seat, lying him on his back. Kari came a moment later and jumped in; Tai stepped on the gas.

Kari crawled over baggage and sat in the back seat with Tk. She lifted his head and put it on her lap softly.

"Where's the hospital!?!" Tai shouted back at them.

A frightened Matt yelled back, "Heck if I know, look at map!"

"I'm driving dumbass!"

Reluctantly Matt left his brother and crawled into the passenger's seat. He ripped out the map and searched for a Hospital. To his luck or misfortune, depending on how you look at it, the hospital was an hour away.

* * *

_Told you you'd be happy._


	14. Chapter 14: Daze in, daze out

_Well those who have been waiting for it, here is some Ken X Yolie and next chapter will contain some Taiora._

_Enjoy,_

_Xanpluto_

Insert the most creative and amazing disclaimer known to man HERE

_Ooops I almost forgot to thank all my amazing and consistant rewiewers. You guys are fabulous. And don't worry the ending won't be sad, but wait, define sad: insert evil laugh Just kidding, or am I? But seriously, just keep reading to find out._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Daze in, daze out****

* * *

**

The emergency room was hectic. People with swollen arms and broken legs, or in Tk's case a black, oozing chest filled the room.

Matt carried his brother inside and reluctantly gave him up to the nurse shortly. The nurse carried Tk off not allowing anyone to fallow. Instead Tai, Matt, and Kari were directed to a waiting room.

Kari twisted her fists in her oversized T-shirt nervously; she refused to answer any of Tai's questions. In fact, she hadn't spoken at all since they first left the road. Matt too was in silence. Eventually Tai let them be, and walked outside to call Joe.

**

* * *

**

Ken and Yolie were on the lakes edge, the water up to their ankles. They held each other's hands and stood face to face.

"Ken, how would you react if I splashed you right now?" Yolie asked sweetly.

Ken glanced down at her and gave his own sweet smile, "I'd have to tackle you down and make you pay."

"Pay what?" Yolie asked while slowly treading away from him.

"It's up to my own discretion," His voice was delightfully sweet and sinful.

"Is that so?" Ken nodded; Yolie then swooped up a handful of water and tossed it at him. Because of the now 10 feet difference only a few drops hit him.

Ken pretended to be insulted, "How could you?" Yolie gave a small chuckle, that was interrupted by her sudden sprint in the water. Ken was chasing after her and because of his soccer skills soon was side by side. He reached out his arm and grabbed onto Yolie, causing them both to tumble into the water.

Yolie looked straight up into Ken's eyes, he was directly on top of her, and gave a long giggle. Ken looked a little embarrassed and made a move to get up. Yolie grabbed the scruff of his shirt and didn't let him get far. "Yolie, I—"

"Shut up!"

Ken had a sullen look on his face, "What?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She repeated a little softer.

His eyes suddenly twinkling, he bent down and kissed her hard. While he explored the contents of her mouth she explored his upper body. She ran her wet hands along his supporting arms causing him to fall with all his weight onto her. She let out a gruff, causing him to break away the kiss and straighten his arms again. "I'm sorry," he apologized whole heartedly.

"Don't stop." She said, obviously ignoring his apology and dragging his mouth into hers again. After a little prodding from her, he moved his kiss down to her neck. Yolie giggled endlessly and pushed his head down and away. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in the overload of emotions.

"KEN, YOLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ken jumped off of Yolie as soon as he heard the voice and good timing, too, because Joe had just came into sight. "There you guys are!" He shouted across the 40 feet distance while jogging out to them.

Yolie got to her feet and together Ken and Yolie met Joe half way. "What's happening?" Yolie said, obvious concern for her friends coming into place.

"Tai called."

"OH MY GOSH, ARE THEY OK?" Yolie interrupted screaming.

"They found Tk and Kari, but things don't look so good."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked coolly but concern clearly evident.

"Well, they're alive—"

"WHY WOULDN'T THEY BE ALIVE!?!" Yolie freaked out.

"Tk's in the hospital and Kari won't talk."

"What happened to him!?!" Ken said now starting to show more emotion in his voice.

"All Tai said was that his chest was scratched and oozing black puss."

"WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!"

"Well, we're just waiting for you—" Yolie was already sprinting to the campsite before Joe had even finished talking. Ken fallowed after her, and Joe behind.

**

* * *

**

Tai walked back into the Hospital after talking to Joe, he went over to his sister and sat down grabbing her shaking hand in his.

"He'll be ok, Kari." Kari looked up at him with tearless eyes. Tai was shocked, why wasn't she crying? What had happened in the forest that could change her so much? She nodded her head.

Tai held onto her hand for a while later and was then shocked by loud rumble of Kari's stomach. "Kari, have you eaten at all?" she shook her head, "Not since before we left?" Kari nodded her head.

Feelings of unrest and protectiveness came over him and he jumped up and ran over to the nearest vending machine. Luckily it was a good vending machine with full meals, so he bought her a turkey sandwich and Doritos.

"Here!"

Kari accepted the food and began to scarf it down like a starved hyena. Tai was startled at the crumbs that replaced the sandwich in little than a minute.

"Do you want more?" Kari shook her head and stared worriedly at the entrance door. "The doctor will be out soon, don't worry." Kari nodded.

Tai took his attention away from his sister and looked to the other side of him, there sat his best friend. Being awake for more than 24 hours had gotten to him and his head hung over in sleep. Tai hoped it was a dreamless sleep, but by the pained expression on his face he knew it wasn't.

Tai soon realized how tired he was, too. His eyes slowly sunk down in exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 15: Faults and Feelings

* * *

PrincessOftheDigimon, Terkerus Lost Angel, puasluoma, ShadowOwl, Degidestend Angel, Crazy With Happiness, milkshakelvr,TerrorizingTaiora11, Fiorella Takaishi, Chzwwe, Tru-Blue 62, Stars4mel, Kiarou, tazkil the master of emerald, femaleblackwolf, roquespirit, Phantoms love story, MacCabee, teh queen of randomness, kiyone-kun, lovingmylife, BandGeek95, the7joker7, sherril, Kingdom219 

_Thanks everybody for reviewing._

_Xanpluto_

_I have $35.86 in my purse, do think I can buy digimon with that?_

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Faults and Feelings

* * *

**

"Tai! Tai, wake up!"

"huh?" Tai heard the far off calling of his name, he groggily wiped his eyes and looked around. He was still in the same plain and spacious waiting room as before. Looking around he saw no one besides Matt, Kari, and himself, but then who was calling his name?

As he sat in thought for a few more minutes he glimpsed Matt's eyes flash open. "You alright, bud?"

Matt looked up into Tai's caring face, "No." He uttered this one simple word in a very non-Matt way. He didn't sound angry or hateful of himself, he just said the truth in a simple and completely open manor. He then sat up from his slumped position in the chair and gazed at his feet.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tai tried to offer a supportive smile that turned out a little dry.

"What is there to say, you've heard it all before. I screwed up and Tk's the one to pay. I should have been there, that's it, nothing more."

Tai finally realized what this new side of Matt was, it was complete sadness and loss of hope. "I was thinking earlier about how I would react if it was Kari."

"And?"

"I realized I would turn into a complete mental case."

Matt gave a small 'humph' of amusement, "So, do you think I'm a mental case?"

Tai ponder the question for a moment before replying, "Yes."

"Thanks," Matt said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm not done: You are a man whose destroying himself by blaming every thing on something he did, but face it, Matt, Tk needs_ you_."

Matt's head turned and stared down Tai with a hopeless expression," What do you mean '_you_'?"

Tai tried to chose his words carefully, "You protect him from getting hurt, yet when he does get hurt you melt down. Tell me, what's Tk's crest?"

Matt raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Um, hope."

"So, don't you think that you're wasting your time beating yourself up when you should be hoping with all your heart that he'll be ok? He needs _you_ and your hope not your self destruction."

Matt opened his mouth to deny but then it hit, it finally hit him. "Shit, you're right. I've been spending all my time blaming myself that he's hurt that I forgot to keep faith that he'll be ok. I'm going to go bug the nurse, I'll be back."

Tai watched as Matt walked away with way more confidence in himself then he'd seen in a long time. Then Tai looked down at Kari. No doubt she was blaming herself, too. But why? What happened out there?

"Tai! Tai!"

Tai looked around feverishly, he heard the same voice as before, the one that had told him to wake up. He thought he recognized it from somewhere, but where? He needed to get some fresh air, but what about Kari? He looked down at his sister's sleeping face. "She'll be ok for a minute; she looks like she's in a deep, dreamless sleep." He said to himself before walking out of the waiting room and outside into some fresh air.

"Tai! Tai!"

Tai smacked his face, "Not again, why won't it stop!"

"TAI!!!"

Tai turned around at the even louder scream of his name, to his surprise he saw Sora sprinting towards him followed by the other digidestineds.

"Sora! Izzy! Everyone!" He screamed at the vastly approaching group. Sora was the closest and soon embraced him in a warm hug, of which she didn't let go.

"I—We were so worried about you." She said into his shirt.

Tai resounded quite naturally and wrapped his hands around her as everyone else approached. Without letting go of Sora he quickly filled them in on the details.

"Is she okay!?!" Yolie interrupted at the mention of Kari's lack of talk while gripping onto Ken's hand with a great deal of strength.

"She's…she's…well, I don't know how she _is_. She won't talk to me." Tai said with appropriate sadness.

Sora released her hug and backed up a few steps, both immediately missing the warmth, "I'll talk to her."

"Huh?" They all said in confusion.

"I have the crest of love, I might understand her better than anyone else." Sora said confidently.

Tai looked a little shocked then warmed up to the idea, "Thanks Sora," he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek from which he turned red after the realization hit him. Before he could notice her reaction she was jogging into the hospital, but a few bystanders did make note of the cute jogging girl with the wide smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_So how did you like?_

_Review _


	16. Chapter 16: Speaks for a Second

_Let me first say that you are all amazing reviewers and have totally boosted my ego more than should be allowed, but don't worry I don't mind (though my friends and parents probably do). Secondly, This story is almost done. I'm predicting two more chapters but it might change. If you've got any great ideas for this or any other story then you better tell me now. Lastly, I'm hoping to get to over 100 reviews and I need you're help to do that. So, read, enjoy, and review._

_Xanpluto_

_Once upon a time a girl wished upon a shooting star that digimon would be hers, unfortunatly it wasn't a star it was stupid satalite. Grrrrrr!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Speaks for a Second****

* * *

**

Sora knew the second she walked into the room that this wasn't going to be an easy task. Kari was still asleep in her chair, her hair frazzled, skin pale, clothes distraught, and dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't help but think that there was a pair of red itchy eyeballs, to go with those circles, hidden behind Kari's sweet eyelids and she wouldn't have to wait long to see them.

"Kari. Kari, wake up." Sora gave her a small shake from which Kari opened her eyes immediately. Sora was more shocked then she could have imagined: Kari hadn't been crying, in fact her eyes were crystal clear, only gleaming with worry. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?"

Kari lunged for Sora, leaving her in a tight hug. In a motherly fashion Sora hugged her back and patted her head lovingly. While she was doing this she saw Matt appear in the doorway. He looked sad and distraught, his hair completely messed up. Sora quickly made a shooing motion with her hand. He got the hint and walked off to find Tai and the others.

"Sweetie, what's bothering you?" Kari backed out of the hug and hung her head low. "Are you worried about Tk?" Kari nodded. "I know this might sound strange, but why aren't you crying? You don't have to hold it in around me." Kari looked at her hands nervously. "Sweetie?"

"—he asked me not to."

Sora was so shocked that she had broken through this fast, she was already speaking—but wait, she was speaking gibberish.

"He? Who's he?"

"Tk."

"What? When?" Sora questioned as the confusion deepened.

"Right after he stooped me and told me I didn't want it, right after he carried me back to the road, right after he wiped away one of my tears; he said 'Kari, please don't cry. So, I won't cry.'"

"Didn't want what?" Tears began forming in the corners of Kari's eyes. Sora grabbed her shoulders tightly, "Kari, you have to tell me, what happened in the forest?"

The tears cascaded down Kari's cheeks in big droplets dripping down onto her knees. Sora's grip tightened, "Kari, What did he stop you from doing?"

Kari looked blankly into Sora's eyes and muttered so quietly that if not for Sora's devoted attention she would have missed it, "Sex."

Kari dived for Sora's comfort once again. Sora, who was stuck in shock, didn't notice the sobering girl for a moment, but once she did her arms held her in a kind embrace, "Oh, Sweetie."

Tears fell from Sora's eyes now, as she rocked the distraught girl back and forth comforting her as much as she could.

**

* * *

**

The rest of the digidestineds walked into the waiting room exchanging glances with each other as they stared at the two crying girls.

"What happened?" Tai asked with an extreme amount of concern in his voice.

Kari hid her face even more from the group going back to her non-talkative manor leaving Sora to respond. "We were just talking that's all," she lied, "What did you find out Matt?"

Matt lowered his head, "that Tk was monitored for a few hours and only just went into surgery an hour ago."

"That's good isn't it?" Yolie asked hopefully.

"No it isn't." Matt responded agitatedly, "Why the hell does he need surgery, he only had some scratches on him. It doesn't seem reasonable for him to have surgery for that…"

"Unless, of course, something else bad happened." Davis unfortunately added which caused Joe, Izzy, and Mimi to elbow him in the ribs, "I'm just as concerned as all of you; I was just stating a fact," he added defensively.

"We know, Davis," Ken responded with a pat on the shoulder, "We're all just a little on edge, though."

The others all responded with a sigh in agreement. It wasn't easy and it didn't seem fair that this was happening to them.

**

* * *

**

It had been an hour since the digidestineds walked in on the two crying girls and in that time they had not been able to talk to Sora alone, yet, suddenly Tai had an idea.

"Kari, are you hungry?" He said with utmost concern.

She nodded her head.

"Here, go by yourself something from the machine in the hallway." Tai handed her a crumpled 5 dollar bill. She accepted it curiously and slowly made her way out of the room. Tai took the opportunity to bounce. "What'd she say? What's wrong with my sister!?!"

Sora looked back at his fearful eyes and stood firm, "I can't tell you."

"WHAT!" He yelled back at her.

"WHY NOT?" Matt, too, was appalled, "IT MIGHT GIVE US A CLUE TO WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE." He tried to reason.

Sora looked at her nails calmly, "She told me some of what happened out there—"

"So, tell us!" Davis added into the mix.

"I can't."

They were about to argue back, but then the until now silent Cody stopped them, "If she says she can't then she can't; there is probably a good reason for it."

"WELL I'D LIKE TO HEAR THIS REASON." Tai shouted while glaring at Cody.

"The reason I can't tell you," Sora answered coolly, "is because it's personal, not to mention you'd probably murder someone once you heard it."

Tai shut up at that leaving a silenced room, did he really want to think about what could have happened that would cause him to kill someone? After an unbearable few minutes he walked out into the hall to see why Kari was taking so long. To his misfortune she wasn't there.

HERE WE GO AGAIN…

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Found You

_I think that you'll all love this chapter..._

_Xanpluto_

_Fiorella Takaishi do I get a cookie?_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Found You**

* * *

"**What'd she say? What's wrong with my sister!?!"**

Kari's eyes filled once again with tears. So, there was something wrong with her. So, they all were going to talk behind her back. Well, they could have at least waited to till she was out of earshot or been a little quieter about it.

It didn't really bother her to much that they were talking behind her back, it was natural and to be expected. She also understood that they would think she'd had a mental breakdown, but still it hurt. It hurt to hear her own brother criticize her.

"**I can't tell you."**

Kari gave of a wry smile, at least Sora was being respectful. What she'd said wasn't exactly the things she'd want her brother to know, especially now.

"**WHAT!" **

"**WHY NOT?" Matt added, "IT MIGHT GIVE US A CLUE TO WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE."**

'What happened out there' that's exactly what Kari didn't want to be reminded of. More tear flooded her eyes and she walked off and out of listening range of the digidestineds. She took a few deep breaths and tried to stop her tears, Tk didn't want her to cry.

"Yeah, the Takaishi boy's room is ready."

Kari's ears perked up immediately as she tried to search for the owner of the voice. She looked and saw two nurses pushing a rolling bed down the hallway.

_Tk._

Kari jumped up and followed them. A few twists and turns later they disappeared into room 213 and came out a minute later. Kari took this chance and snuck inside, the door swinging behind her.

The glimmering shine of golden light met her eyes as soon as she entered the room. Cautiously, she approached it; in two steps time the light revealed it's true nature: blond hair. Kari continued at an even slower pace.

Of course she wanted to see him, but she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. Yet her urge to touch him quickly overpowered her doubt.

She cupped his cheek in her hand, feeling his soft skin. He didn't look bad; in fact he looked just like a sleeping baby. No worry or pain on his face which contradicted his surroundings, most of which were tubes, wires, and machines. The room also pulsed with the continuous beep of the heart monitoring device.

The emotions running through Kari a moment before were blurred; she didn't think, all she did was feel. She felt the warmth of his skin, the beat of his pulse, and most importantly the love in her heart. But, with this blur of emotions also came guilt. What was the extent of the wolf's scratches?

She needed to see for herself that he was ok.

Warily she pulled back the bed's sheets and folder them over his knees. From there she could see that Tk was wearing one of the classic hospital dresses. Despite knowing it was an invasion of privacy she carefully pulled the dress up and looked at his chest, praying that no one would walk in.

Three puffy bandages covered up the three scratches she knew of, but there was another bandage. This one ran directly down his chest. She bent forward and examined it wondering how in the world it got there. At the end of the bandage she saw a small wire poke out through the bandage.

"It looks like you got stitches." She muttered to the unconscious Tk.

"Yes, we just hooked him up in the room." Kari whipped around faced the door scared silly; someone with a high pitched and annoyed voice was outside of it. "I'm going in right now." The sound of bronze clinking echoed in the room.

_Shit_, Kari couldn't help thinking. She was not in a good position to be caught, she could see it now: GIRL UNDRESSING UNCONCIOUS BOY IN THE HOSPITAL on the front cover of every newspaper.

The doorknob stopped turning and the door opened an inch…

"What? Ok, I'm coming." The door swiftly closed and footsteps of someone hurriedly walking away was heard.

Kari let out a deep breath, _that was close_. She suddenly became aware of how fast her heart was beating; it was nauseating. Despite the sickness she pulled down Tk's hospital dress. She then unfolded the bed sheets and lay them atop his body. Now it wasn't such a compromising position for her, but still she should leave just to make sure.

Kari ran her hand threw his hair and kissed his lips being wary of the oxygen tube. She really didn't want to leave, but she knew she must. Tai was probably freaking out by now. So, she slowly backed away from the bed and with one last glance slipped out the door.


	18. Chapter 18: How he's doing

_Well for those of you who love long chapters at least this is longer than all the others. Thanks again to all the reviews, you have no idea how much I love to read your comments._

_Xanpluto_

_I'm the owner of this story, but not Digimon itself. (tear, sniffle, tear)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: How he's doing** **

* * *

**

Kari entered the waiting room to see all the digidestineds crowed around Tai, who was apparently having an anxiety attack.

"I lost her again—again I lost her—she's lost—I lost her—she's gone again—ahhhh" He rambled in between panicked breaths.

Sora tried to comfort him by rubbing his back and shushing into his ear, "Tai, it's ok. She couldn't have gone far, she'll be back."

Tai only half listened while digging his face further into his hands. "She's distraught—she's shocked—and scared—she's probably at her wits end—she won't come back—"

Kari took a few more steps into the room, which immediately caught a few of the digidestineds attention. Instead of shouting or announcing her presence they simply parted an isle for which Kari could walk through to get to her brother.

She silently made her way forward and stopped right before Tai. She simply stood there, not making a sound or moving an inch. In fact, she made no indication at all that she was even there.

Eventually, Tai noticed the sudden quiet and raised his head upward causing him to lock eyes with his sister. After a second of searching in each other's eyes he leaped up and wrapped her in a big hug. But, it didn't end there, he was so excited to see her that he lifted her up and spun her in a circle, from which many digidestineds had to back away from to avoid being kicked.

"Kari you didn't leave me, you're here." Tai chirped while a few tears of joy ran down his cheek. "Where'd you go?"

Kari stared at him with a huge grin on her face and a sparkle in her eye, yet she chose not to say anything.

"Did you see Tk?" Matt asked while pushing a few others out of the way so he could get a good look at her face.

Kari nodded her head.

"How is he?" Davis yelled while he, too, tried to get closer to Kari.

"Is he alright?" Chorused Yolie while she clenched Ken's hand.

Kari nodded her head.

"Please Kari," Matt stated seriously while grabbing onto her shoulders, "won't you talk to us."

Kari opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The others stared at her impatiently, she couldn't talk to all of them. She made a motion for Sora to come closer.

Sora obliged and swiftly bent down so that Kari could whisper into her ear. After a few seconds of listening she abruptly shouted, "Wolf?"

"WHAT?" Matt yelled at the two.

Kari nodded her head and continued whispering as the eager digidestineds watched. After a few more moments Sora stood up, "Kari says that he's got bandages covering up the wolf scratches, and also one that she doesn't know the cause of," Sora looked at Kari to make sure she had gotten everything right, Kari nodded therefore she continued, "He's hooked up to an oxygen tank and a few other things that she doesn't know the purpose of. Overall she says he looks like a—" Sora gave a tiny giggle, "like a sleeping angel."

Kari turned a little pink of which the others didn't notice because of their giant sighs of relief.

"Maybe I can get a doctor to fill me in on more of the details now?" Matt stated as a huge smile grew across his face.

**

* * *

**

"Just a second," the tattered doctor shooed as he read over the clipboard he was just handed. A second later he looked up, "Ok so what can I help you with?"

"I want to know about what happened to my brother." Matt stated eagerly.

The doctor looked him over then asked, "I see a lot of people in here kid, which one is your brother?"

"Takeru Takaishi, he had some black and pussy wolf scratches on his chest."

The Doctor immediately remembered the boy but didn't look like he was going to tell Matt anything, "Where are your parents?"

Matt sighed, "They're in Odiba."

"Are they going to be arriving anytime soon?"

"I—I'm not sure when they're getting here." Matt stuttered nervously.

"Well, when they do get here please have them come find me and I'll fill them in," the doctor said ending the conversation.

"But, please sir, I just want to know how my brother is and if I can see him." Matt put on his saddest face and looked at the kind doctor, who he hoped was feeling very sympathetic at the moment.

The doctor gave him a quick sweep and then began talking, "Your brother gained a nasty infection from the scratches from which a fever was originated. The fever and infection together caused the heart to stop beating, meaning we had to perform emergency surgery after he didn't respond to CPR."

"oooh," was all Matt managed to say as the shock sunk in.

"The surgery went well but he will have to stay in the hospital for a week or longer so that we can monitor his condition."

"So, can I see him?" Matt asked excitedly.

The doctor gave a slight frown, "You will have to check with the floor nurse about that for now, but I must warn you that he will not be aware you are there."

"Ok, thanks!" Matt called back as he ran down the hallway to tell the others obviously not listening to the doctor's last comment.

He ran into the room and was quickly bombarded with questions, of which he ignored and instead recited everything the doctor had said.

"So, did you ask the floor nurse yet?" Mimi questioned excitedly.

"No, I thought I should tell you guys the good news first. But, I'll go ask now."

"We'll all come, too!" Davis shouted while walking over to the exit.

"Davis."

Davis looked around at Ken who had just uttered is name is a slightly degrading manor. "What?"

"Do you really think that they are going to let all eleven of us go see him?"

"Well why not?"

This comment caused a few others to slap their foreheads out of exhaustion. "They just don't allow it." Izzy informed the spiky haired brunette.

"It's probably just family," Joe added.

"Ok, fine. Just tell us how he is, Matt, and tell him we're all worried but expect him to make a full recovery."

Matt nodded his head and headed out the door to find the floor nurse. He was quite impressed with Davis; he seemed to be sharing a different side of himself lately. Sure he was still talking before thinking, but at least now when he talked it was out of concern.

**

* * *

**

Matt walked in Tk's room and rushed over to his side. As Kari had said he looked like a sleeping angel. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He didn't know if Tk could hear him, but it didn't matter he had promised Davis he would tell Tk they all cared.

"Hey Teeks, how ya doing?" Matt paused a second and thought about what he had just said, "Ok stupid question. But anyways…um, I guess I need to say I'm sorry. You have no idea how freaked Tai and I were when we noticed you and Kari were gone. And everyone else too, they were worried like crazy, even Davis." Matt gave a small chuckle, "You'd be surprised to know how much he has actually cared, but I guess under all that fighting you two are good friends…"

Matt dragged off his last sentence not knowing what else to say but after a minute of silence he began talking once again.

"So, Kari's been a little freaked out which has made Tai freaked out. In fact she didn't even talk to us at first and still hasn't for that matter, except to Sora. She said something to Sora but none of us know what it was. Tai's gone crazy over the matter; you need to get better soon so that Kari will start talking making Tai take a chill pill and relax. But that's not the only reason you should get better…we all care about you so much and I don't—we don't want to lose you. I'm sure you're going to—"

A knocking at the door interupted Matt and he looked up as a nurse walked in, "Hey sweetie, I need to change his bandages."

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Matt asked sadly.

The nurse gave a sympathetic nod.

The blond turned his attention back to Tk, "Well Teeks, I'll be back and you better be here waiting for me." Then he released Tk's hand and stood up. As Matt walked out of the room a load of tension was lifted off his shoulders, sure Tk wasn't out of the park yet, but he had full faith that he'd be fine.


	19. Chapter 19: Better

_Hello all you amazing people. Sorry it's been so long but this was a long chapter. Actually I originally had chapter 19 and 20 as one chapter, but then thought it would be cooler to have 20 chapters. A nice even number. So, I'll post them both at the same time._

_Xanpluto_

_hmmmm, what amazing disclaimer should I use this time...well you all know what it's suppose to say anyways_

* * *

* * *

They were best friends…

They were stuck in a forest together…

They almost had sex…

…but even with all of this Sora was still lost. She gave a pity filled glance at Kari.

"Please Kari, tell us what happened out there." Tai and Kari's mother was on her knees begging her daughter to talk. It would have been funny in any other situation mostly because why would Kari refuse to talk to Tai and then talk to her parents. Her and Tai were so close that she'd defiantly tell him something before them.

"Kari, enough of this," their dad added sternly, "tell us what happened now."

Kari didn't make any motion of acknowledgement and after 15 minutes of pestering her parents were getting frustrated.

"Enough of this! We're taking you to a hotel to get cleaned up." Her mother finally stated while her hands swung through the air, obviously exasperation.

Kari's hair was whacked out, her body scratched and covered with dirt, plus she was wearing a huge and baggy shirt. But, even so she was not going to leave Tk, therefore shook her head violently at her mother.

Her father was at his wits end and simply through her over his shoulder and started carrying her out like an 8 year old. Kari tried to fight it but quickly gave up and gave a pleading look to her older brother.

Tai knew he couldn't stop his parents, but rather than do nothing, he ran after her so she would have to deal with them alone.

"Tai give me the keys."

_Man_, Tai thought while throwing the keys, _he's so pissed_. _Probably, at me to from losing her in the first place. _Tai second guessed his decision about fallowing his parents, but then decided Kari was worth it. And so, the Kamiyas drove off to a near buy hotel so that Kari could clean up.

After Kari's continuous silent begging forced her parents even further off their rocker, Tai suggested they go back to the hospital. The parents agreed, for they loved Tk like a son, too, and cared about his health dearly.

After a painful ride back to the hospital, Kari burst into the waiting room and looked eagerly at the other children. They stared back. Finally Yolie got up the courage and shook her head slowly while muttering "no change."

You could seriously watch the happiness drain from Kari's eyes.

She walked over and plopped herself down on a couch besides her brother and parents. Her heart was filled with dread, but then she stopped. She had done it again she had lost hope. _No! I'm not allowed to be a blob or a hopeless droid, Tk can't survive on that. What he needs are people to believe in him_.

Kari looked around at all the sad faces. This couldn't be happening, not now. "I have to go to the bathroom." Kari said before quickly exiting the room.

She made her way down the empty hallway to Tk's room. She knew it would be against the rules to go in there. But yet, she had to. She needed to show him her new found hope. So, with that she turned the cool doorknob and slid into the room.

With a spring in her step she made her way over to Tk. He looked better than he had earlier she happily noted; more color had returned to his face. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Tk's hand. It was slightly cooler than normal, but Kari looked on the bright side and noticed that at least it wasn't frozen.

She gave him a quick look over and then placed one of those classic Kari smiles on her face. People always told her that her smile brightened a room and made others happy, so now she would use its magic on Tk.

"So I was thinking," she started in a springy voice, "I never did give you your present. I spent a long time working on that, mister, but no you just had to get hurt." Kari joked. "And now I'm thinking that you owe me, for wasting my time and all. So, in payment I think you should take me shopping. I know, I know; it's not like me to go shopping. But, it'll be worth it just to hear you groan." At this she swore she saw him give a faint smile, therefore continued in even more excitement. "But that would be a little mean…so I'll make it up to you afterwards. We could go do whatever you want, anything at all."

Kari paused a moment and stared at Tk, _is it my imagination or is he smiling again, it looks like a bigger smile than last time._

"Takeru Takaishi, if that smile is from what I just said than you are in a whole lot of trouble. I'll whip you straight."

Kari stared as the smile grew and then her words hit her in the face.

"Not seriously whip, I mean like train you to be better—ah, that came out wrong, I mean like—ah—I'll punish you hard…I mean firmly…AH, I mean strictly, ah…"

Kari quit her rambling as the smile on Tk's face grew almost to max.

"Tk you are a perverted boy. And mean, too." She added as an after thought while squeezing his hand, "I'm worrying sick about you but you won't even open your eyes or speak to me. Instead you let me ramble like an idiot while you imagine perverted things."

She watched his face keep the same giddy expression sadly, but quickly hid that from him.

"I told you, you were mean." She waiting impatiently, but got no change in him. "I see how it is; you're still imagining all those perverted things in your head. You don't want to come back to reality where you'll never get a single one. Where you'll never get your hands on me…" Kari gave herself a mental high five as she watched the smile disappear off of his face; satisfied, she bent down and whispered seductively into his ear, "…or will you?"

The smile sprung back onto his face within a spit second and Kari gave herself another mental high five; she was good, really good. "Then again there's always Davis," the smile disappeared, "I think I might go find him now, unless that is, you can convince me not to."

Kari made a fake attempt to get up causing the bed to squeak a bit, then she released his hand from hers.

"don't"

* * *

"Tai, where'd your sister go?"

Tai looked up at his father curiously, "I think she said she was going to the bathroom."

"Said?" Sora interrupted.

"Yeah, so?"

"You idiot," Matt insulted, "she _said_ she was going to the bathroom."

Tai gave a blank look then it finally hit him, "She spoke!"

The others sighed as he celebrated. "It's been a while, why don't you go make sure she's ok." His mother asked.

"I'll go, too." Sora volunteered, "So as Tai doesn't go storming into the girls bathroom."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Kamiya said with a smile, as the two left the room in search of the brunette.

After walking a few yards Sora randomly said in a sweet voice, "You're cute when you're stupid."

"Thanks—I mean HEY." Tai said dumbly while stopping in his tracks. Sora had continued walking but soon turned back to face him.

"Are you coming?" She said with a very untraditional Sora finger curl of the hair, making her look very childish but in a sexy way.

"Ya, don't leave me!" Tai shouted while jogging up to Sora, causing the pair to receive critical stares from other people in the hallway.

**Line**

"I think I might go find him now, unless that is, you can convince me not to."

Kari made a fake attempt to get up causing the bed to squeak a bit, and then she released his hand from hers.

"don't"

Kari stared at those beautiful lips that had just spoken the most inspiring and meaningful word she had ever heard in her life. "Tk…" She looked at his blank yet slightly frowning expression and tried to hold in the tears. "Tk—you had better get better soon so that—so that I can take you shopping and then give you 'whatever' you want after wards."

Kari watched as the smile perked on his lips, then as they moved once again and uttered the two letters which caused way her whole body warm, "o.k."

Kari wanted to scream, to jump with joy. Reluctantly she kept herself under control knowing she'd attack attention if she did any of those things. Instead she quietly spoke in a high pitched voice, "I'll hold you to it."

Tk gave a weak smile and the realization hit her, "Tk go to sleep, stop using your energy on me."

"stay," he uttered while mustering all his energy to reach out his arm and touch her. Kari immediately leaned into his arm for her self.

"Of course."

With that last word she laid her small body next to his muscular one on the bed.

**

* * *

**

"Tai she's not in there."

"WHAT?"

"It's probably not a big deal, just calm down," Sora said soothingly.

"Not a big deal! Are you kidding? She's gone _again_, for the umpteenth time."

"Think about it, Tai, where'd she go last time?" Sora folded her arms and gave him a 'this is obvious' look.

Tai was in no mood for it and was on the edge of cracking, "I don't know!"

"Tk, you big haired idiot. She went to Tk."

"oooh" he said as he realized his stupidly before noticing that Sora was already walking off, fallowing the sign directing room numbers.

A few minutes later the arrived at room 213, and after a double look to see if anyone was around opened the door. Luckily for Tai's nerves, she was there. She lay next to Tk, her eyes quickly flashing over to his making no move to get up. But, within that glance they both seemed to come to an understanding and Tai quickly shut the door. "Let's go back." Sora nodded and they walked back to the waiting room only to be met with questions.

"Where's your sister, son?"

"Well dad, think about it, she didn't have food for almost 2 days then got back and stuffed her face. What do you think is happening right now?" He finished with a 'this is so obvious' look he had stolen from Sora.

Mr. Kamiya just nodded his head, while soon other people in the room flashed a disgusted but understanding expression.

"Hey Tai," Sora called to him before he managed to sit down.

"Ya?"

"I need to grab something from your van, do you mind showing me where it's parked?"

"Sure, let's go." He said with an expressionless face.

Sora walked out of the room, Tai right behind her. They walked side by side the whole distance outside, but as soon as they reached the van Sora through Tai against the van door and firmly held him there.

"Sora? What the—

"You know how earlier I said you're cute when you're stupid?"

"Yeah, but—

"Well, did I mention how hot you are when you're smart?" Then Sora held him even harder against the van and reached up and began kissing him passionately on the lips.

After a minute or two, Sora released him and backed away a few steps breathing heavily. After Tai had regained his breath he took the few steps forward to Sora and asked, "I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question?"

"Oh shut up," she responded jokingly while placing her arms on his shoulders and tracing a line from his ear to neck. "Shut up, and just kiss me again."

To this he happily obliged.

**

* * *

**

[Two Days Later

Kari, once again, snuck into Tk's room; Tai providing another accuse on her behalf, seeing as she had gone back to not talking to any body. Luckily she hadn't been caught so far. Once she did have to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes, but that was the extent of her troubles. Since his three spoken words two days ago he had said nothing else. He hadn't even shown his perverted smile, but she wasn't worried; he had a promise to keep.

She lay in bed next to him and staring at the side of his face. She was very careful not to move or touch him in any way that could cause harm.

"I was thinking about next year. We're going to be juniors in high school, which means we get to go to prom. I know it's still almost a year till prom, but just thinking about you in a tux is quite amusing. I remember when you had to go to your cousins wedding and you had a frilly powder blue undershirt. It was hideous. But, don't worry I'll help you pick out your tux this time. You'll be the hottest guy in there—TK, YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" She screamed as she saw his eyes slowly flutter open.

"You'll be the hottest girl." He said in husky voice while completely ignoring her excitement.

"Tk, you're awake!!!" She repeated while sitting up straight.

"I noticed," he said sarcastically, "and my chest is burning."

"Poor baby," she said while kissing his forehead, "I'll get the nurse."

"No—" he was interrupted by a coughing attack from which his face whinced in pain. Kari just help onto his hand praying it would be over soon. Lucky for both of them it was. "No, don't leave," he finished his thought.

"But Tk—"

"Don't worry about me."

"But I have to because I love you." She flashed a contagious smile.

"I love you, too." He said as his lips curved upward, too.

"But," she continued, "I'm going to get the nurse and tell everyone else."

Tk gave a defeated look, "don't be long."

"I wouldn't dare," she said while giving him another kiss on the forehead before slipping out of the room. Tk couldn't help but long for her to be beside him again. The warm feeling tickling his body was worth the sever pain, but he understood why she had to go.

As he sat there his mind wondered off and tried to recall the events from the days previous. Everything was fuzzy. He could remember Kari freaking out about a present, but everything else was a blur of colors and sounds.

If he concentrated real hard the blurs would form short glimpses of his memories, but they were often scattered and unordered. Perhaps, it would come in time but that meant being patient.

His eyes were closed once more in thought until a small bang popped in his ears. He watched as a nurse clad in blue scrubs rush over to him and began sweetly talking to him, "Are you feeling better? Does anything hurt?"

"Um…yes and yes," he answered awkwardly.

"What is it?" She asked while already pulling down the covers to examine his chest.

"It burns like a hot fire inside my flesh," he explained while wincing as she touched his bandages.

"Ok dear, I'm going to go get you some morphine so just hang in there," she made her way to the door.

"Wait! Can I see my brother and Kari?"

She turned around with a pity filled face, "I'll see what I can do." With that she exited the room and left Tk all to his lonesome.

**

* * *

**

"He's up!"

"What!?!" They all screamed in excitement at Kari's announcement, all startled that she talked at all.

"Yeah he woke up when I was in there." She said as a huge grin appeared on her face.

Her father gave her a queer look, "In there? Tai told us you were too scared to tell us what happen in the forest therefore were writing a book about it on the computers downstairs."

"Well, he was just covering up for me. I've been with Tk the whole time and good thing I was because he woke up."

"Is he doing all right?" A worried Matt asked with tons of compassion.

"Um…I think so. He said his chest was burning and so I got a nurse who's hopefully giving him drugs for it."

Matt questioned further, "Can I see him?"

"Probably, but you'll have to ask the nurse—" before she had even finished he once again had sprinted out the door.

"Kari, are you ok?" A concerned Mimi asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

Yolie gave her a 'what the hell' look and then pointed out the obvious, "You haven't talked to us for three days, so of course we're going to ask it once you finally do talk."

Kari gave a fake chuckle, "Never better." Yolie stared her down. "I'm serious."

**

* * *

**

"Teeks! You ok?"

"Sure am, have you ever tried this stuff" he said pointing to the white pill on the counter with a 'out of it' expression, "it makes you feel so happppppppy."

Matt gave a small laugh at his semi-high brother. Than a though struck him, maybe he would talk about what happened. "Hey Teeks, what went on when you and Kari were in the forest alone?"

Tk gave a giddy expression, "There was this flower—it was white. Made a sign, froze ass off. A present and a wolf…"

Matt gave his brother a quizzical look not comprehending any of what he said, "That's all great, but why is Kari so down."

"Got hurt 'cause her. Guilty about what almost happened." Tk said in fragments.

"What almost happened?" Matt said now curious beyond belief.

"I said her beautifuler than flower. She kiss me. I take off her shirt. She push me into tree then ground. I stop."

"Wait, wait, wait! You had sex with Tai's sister, he's going to kill you." Matt said concerned for his brother's safety.

"NO. Her I stop."

"I'm confused, she wanted you but you denied her. Are you stupid?"

Tk shook his head, "Postponed not deny. She's hot, but not doing it when desperate in forest."

Matt finally understood, "Well little bro I have two things to say, number one—way to go, you defiantly take after me and two—Tai's going to pulverize you if he finds out."

Tk gave a goofy laugh, "He won't."

**

* * *

**

Five days later Tk was released from the hospital. His mother, whom had finally arrived along with his father, was wheeling him out to her car. He waved goodbye to the Kamiyas and his brother and father, everyone else had gone home four days earlier after long goodbyes, then pulled himself into the passengers seat. His mother, Nancy, started up the engine of the car and began to back up. But suddenly stopped.

Tk looked over at her and saw that see was looking behind her; he too turned around and saw a blond haired boy running towards them. "Matt?"

"Hey little bro, Dad said I could ride with you guys." Nancy gave him an approving smile and he opened the back door. Tk stared at his brother as he fastened his seat belt. This must be hard for him; he and their mother didn't really talk. Not because they didn't like each other, mostly because they found nothing to talk about therefore were accompanied by an awkward silence. "Take a picture it'll last longer, Teeks."

Tk fell back down to earth and looked at his brother, "Sorry," and he turned around.

"If you're gong to be sorry don't act so happy," he said sarcastically.

Tk gave him a smile of which he saw the reflection of in the window. After that nobody said anything for a good 15 minutes. At that 15 minute mark Ms. Takaishi got a phone call and plugged in her headset. Matt used this opportunity to talk to Tk.

"So Teeks, what's going to happen on your next date with Kari?" An evil grin appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" Tk asked because of his confusion.

"Let's just say that when you're high you'll talk about anything."

Tk's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Matt bobbed his head, "Sure you don't?"

"Don't what?" Ms. Takaishi asked as her call ended.

The boys answer in unison, "Nothing Mom."

* * *

And here's the next chapter...BUT WAIT, don't forget to review first. 


	20. Chapter 20: Deal

_Ok guys, it's been a good show, but sadly it has come to an end. I hope this clears up any lose ends, if not message me. I love all of you readers and especially you reviewers. Keep up with your own writing!_

_Xanpluto_

_I don't own digimon but I do own this story line._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Deal****

* * *

**

[Three months after the incident; the day before school starts

"Come'on Tk, hurry up."

Tk gave a sign and continued at his slow pace down the sidewalk, "I don't see why I have to go, why don't you take the girls? It's not like you to want to go shopping anyways."

Kari skipped back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking deep into his azure eyes. "You really don't remember do you?" she pouted.

"Remember what?"

"R_emember_," she said seductively.

"_Remember_?"

Kari grabbed his hand and continued walking while filling him in. "It was two days before you woke up fully and I was in your room. I was talking about torturing you by taking you shopping and making you carry all my bags. Then I felt bad about it and said that afterwards we could do 'whatever you want, anything at all,'" Tk gave a goofy smile, "And you got the same perverted smile on your face!" She shouted at him. "But a promise is a promise."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you and I get to do whatever I want?"

"Yup," she said happily entwining her fingers around his.

"Anything at all?"

"Anything at all."

Tk now put on an evil smile, "I could make you watch me play video games for hours or have you embarrassed yourself in front of all the shoppers."

Kari sweatdropped and said sarcastically, "Well, Tk you sure are thinking big."

"Of course," he responded in the same manor, "I wouldn't want you to get off easily." He gave her a wink causing them both to break out in laughter. By the time they were done they had reached the mall and walked through the sliding doors. "Where to first?" Little did Tk know Kari had already sprinted over to Forever21.

In a heated frenzy she tore through the store piling clothes in Tk's arms all the way up to him chin. "God Kari, have you been spending extra time with Mimi?"

Kari gave off a giggle and delicately wrapped a red silk dress around his neck, "So what if I have?" Then she walked off to the changing rooms motioning Tk to fallow. Once there he laid the pile down on the stool, he stood and looked at it curiously.

"How exactly are you going to pay for all this?"

"I'm not."

"What!?! You can't possibly think that I'm going to?" Tk spoke frantically.

"No, no, no you silly boy. Tai is."

"Explain why he would be stupid enough to do that."

"He still feels guilty about abandoning us…"

"So, you're milking it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tk gave off a coy smile and kissed her on the cheek, "You're cute when you're evil." Kari, obviously offended, swatted him with her hand trying to get him out of the changing room. "Fine, I'll get out," he said while walking over to the single chair in the corner.

After a minute of pure boredom Tk heard Kari call, "I'm coming out." With that the door opened and she came out wearing a pair of plaid hot shorts and an orange silk spaghetti strapped shirt. Tk smiled, her legs were long and sexy, and the shirt had a tie below the bust which enhanced 'certain features.' Everything about her looked great and he smiled because all of that was his. "I'm taking that as in you like it."

"You look great."

"Thanks," and she disappeared back into the dressing room. The rest of his 'fashion show' went much more quickly then he imagined. Kari had picked out a variety of clothes: pants, shorts, shirts, Ts, long-sleeved, tank tops, all in a multiplicity of colors and styles. "This is the last one, are you ready." Kari said from behind the door.

"Always."

Kari opened the door and stepped into sight. Tk gawked, his mouth completely hanging oven. She gave a spin causing his mouth to lower more, if possible. A red silk dress clung to her body. It revealed all her hidden curves and enhanced them beyond words. The dress had two tiny straps which rested on her shoulders. The front was v-necked and flaunted her breasts, while the back was bare all the way down to her butt. From there it fell until in hit the ground.

Noticing Tk's shock she went over to him and bent down which caused him to stare directly at her breasts, of which was not her plan. She put her finger under his chin and pulled up closing his mouth. With that simple touch Tk bounced back into reality and shot up. "HELL NO!!! YOU CAN'T BUY THAT THING!"

"What?" Kari asked sadly, "You don't think it looks good on me?"

"OF COURSE IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU, IN FACT YOU'RE SO DAMN SEXY THAT EVERY SINGLE GUY OUT THERE IS GOING TO WANT TO GET YOU IN BED. IN FACT..." Tk turned his head and spotted another guy in the store. "COVER UP RIGHT NOW." He hurried over to her and hid her with his body from everyone else in the store while pushing her back into the stall and slamming the door in her face.

A few minutes later she came back out in her own jeans and t-shirt, "Better?"

"Much." A calmer Tk replied. He slid over to her and gave he a quick kiss on the lips. As soon as they broke away Kari pointed towards the dressing room.

"Ok now skedaddle and grab those clothes."

Tk gave a charming smile, "happily."

Once Kari had finished paying for the clothes, with Tai's credit card of course, they headed back into the main area of the mall. "So, where off to now?" Tk said while carrying Kari's four bags.

"Shoes, duh."

"Nooooo!" Tk whimpered to himself.

"Toughen up and be a man." Kari directed at him.

"Men like pubs not shoe stores," he whispered under his breath.

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing." He lied while trudging his feet behind him.

As soon as they entered the store Kari already had ten pairs picked out. By the time they circled the store she had fifty.

"Kari, why so many?"

"It's a girl thing," she responded happily.

In the end Kari bought 13 pairs, of which the cashier stacked in Tk's arms. Then they walked back into the mall, Tk receiving pity looks from all the men in sight. "Are we doing more shopping?"

"Well we could go to—"

"Please no," he begged.

Kari thought it over for a second, "Well ok, I'll be done."

"Thank God," Tk praised.

"Where are we going then?"

"My apartment because it's closer and I don't want to die from all this weight."

"ooooh Tk, I feel so bad, yet it's your own fault."

"My fault?" he said offended.

"Yup, remember this is your punishment for getting hurt and scaring me so much."

"Grrrr"

"Fine I'll help," Kari reached up and grabbed the smallest shoe box.

"Wow, thanks Kari." He said sarcastically.

"At least it's something," she responded while leading him outside.

"I guess…"

With that the two began the 15 minute walk to Tk's apartment. Once there Kari grabbed the key from his pocket, seeing as he couldn't manage for himself, and opened the door. Tk hurried inside and dumped all the stuff onto the ground and plopped onto the couch. Kari gave over to sit beside him and swept the lose hairs from his eyes, "Is my baby tired?"

Tk simply grunted and closed his eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go home if you're going to go to sleep."

Tk's eyes shot open, "No don't leave me. We still have finished the deal." He added as a second thought.

"Well what do you want to do then, Mr. Takaishi?" She said while running a finger down his chest.

"I'm not sure…video games, no…embarrass you, no…what else is—" Before he finished his thought Kari was on top of him her tongue in his mouth. For a few moments they stayed in that heated kiss. When they broke for air Tk managed to say, "I know what I want us to do now."

"You silly boy, I thought you'd never get it." Kari said with a smile.

"I'm a man not a boy." He said in his defensive.

Kari changed her smile to a seductive one, "I know I've seen."

"What!?! When!?!" He said shocked.

"At the hospital. But looks can be deceiving, so prove it to me." With that last word he picked her up and carried her into his room.

"My pleasure…literally." Kari giggled as he took of her shirt.

"Mine, too." She said sweetly back as her arms pulled of his shirt. "Wait I almost forgot." Kari ran over to where she had left her purse and pulled out a badly wrapped present.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, I had Tai drive back and get it for me."

"Kari, I love you more than I could ever express."

Kari pulled him down on top her on the bed in a long kiss. As there warm body met, they knew this was the beginning of something special.

**Happily Ever After**

**[Just for ****Takerus lost Angel**** who made me laugh in her reviews and wanted a happily ever after ending**

* * *

_This is your last chance to review so make it grand._

* * *

_I've gotten a lot of reviews asking what the present was. So, to stop any confusion I'm telling you right now. The present was mentioned in Chapter One, when Kari was making it. It's a photobook with special meaning between the two._


End file.
